


Waypoint

by grimeysociety



Series: Hollywood [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kid Fic, Mental Health Issues, Skinny Dipping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: (n.) an intermediate point or place on a route or line of travel, a stopping point or point at which course is changed.Bucky finally agrees to a night away with his wife Darcy, and for the first time they are apart from their baby Nats.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Hollywood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437178
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	Waypoint

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO MY FAVOURITE CORNER OF MY IMAGINATION. God, I missed this universe. Though some of you may have read Brooklyn Baby, this story does not depend on that. This was something that came in a flurry of "well you mentioned that so now my brain is stuck on it" while chatting to sarahbeniel about Ladies of Marvel Bingo squares... "skinny dipping" to be specific.
> 
> Welcome to the new decade! It's just as horny, at least in my fics. Enjoy. ❤

_Mommy's alright, daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird_  
\- **"Surrender" by Cheap Trick**

_And I've been a forest fire_  
 _I am a forest fire_  
 _And I am the fire and I am the forest_  
 _And I am a witness watching it_  
\- **"Burning Hill" by Mitski**

_Excuse me for a while_  
 _While I'm wide-eyed_  
 _And I'm so down caught in the middle_  
\- **"Strong" by London Grammar**

“It’s only one night.”

Bucky had lost count how many times Darcy had said that. He was aware of her planting the seed of this particular idea a couple weeks ago, but he knew her better than that. When she got an idea, she let it ruminate, worked it out by herself before bringing it to him. It’s how they named Natalie, and then afterwards, she sighed, “Jeez, I thought that over for weeks and you agreed straight away”.

Maybe it was a testament to the grouch he was – that she expected to fight him on something over a period of time, until they reached some compromise. He didn’t like that about himself, and he had been working on it more, being open to experiencing more with her. He didn’t want to be the husband who held his wife back. He resented Darcy feeling caged. He felt himself overcompensating at times, asking her what she wanted, deflecting her questions. The truth was, he was terrible at making decisions without thinking about how they impacted on her first.

So this idea of taking some time off from parenting Nats was a long time coming, and he could sense Darcy’s unease over the last few months especially, and over the past fortnight it spilled over into almost every conversation.

Wouldn’t it be nice for them to go away, without the baby, just the two of them? He was reminded of the time they drove across the country after they wrapped _The Death of a Marriage_ , and it was a whole world away from the one they lived in now. He’d like to think that more things were certain. He had a wife and a baby girl.

What prompted it to come more readily to the surface, Darcy’s desire to travel somewhere as a couple, was Bucky signing on for the _Winter Soldier_ prequel.

“You’re gonna be constantly working out, eating, _very_ busy. I think it would be nice to go somewhere,” she said, her arms folded. She was staring at Bucky as he sipped his beer, watching _L’Avventura_ on the plasma screen on low volume while Nats slept down the hall. “It’d be nice.”

He wanted to point out the obvious – he wasn’t fun to be around most of the time, and being out in public with her was never a vacation. He’d get anxious and crabby, smoke like a chimney and then vow to never venture out in public again. He didn’t entirely blame fame for the fact that he was such an asshole. Darcy wasn’t the same as him. She took it in her stride, smiled at the strangers that demanded pictures.

He made some non-committal sound at the time, hoping the subject would be dropped, and then he did the convention with Steve and it was everywhere. The hype was already growing when a script hadn’t even begun to be written. He was expected to train for six to nine months and keep his mouth shut about the project.

He was taking a piss when Darcy walked straight into the bathroom, her arms crossing. She resembled her mother Elizabeth that way, which Bucky was certain she’d never appreciate having pointed out.

“I want to go somewhere,” she said, and he glanced at her, eyebrows lifting. “The two of us. I want us to drink and screw and sleep in somewhere that isn’t this apartment.”

“Okay,” he said, and he tucked himself back in his sweatpants, flushing the toilet.

He moved to the sink to wash up and Darcy followed, her brow furrowing.

“Okay, like, yes? We’ll go?” she said, and he bit his lip. “I already talked to your mom. She’s more than happy to babysit. And even if she wasn’t free, there’s a multitude of other people who’d volunteer.”

Bucky tried to not picture Steve tearing his own hair out over his precocious goddaughter and he nodded, knowing what Darcy said to be true.

They walked back out to Nats in the living room who was sitting on the floor gnawing her Elmo’s right eyeball. They lay down with Nats between them, gurgling to herself.

“I know you’re scared about… risks,” Darcy whispered, and he met her gaze. “But we haven’t had a night off ever. She’s nearly thirteen months-old, now…”

“I know,” he murmured, and he looked at Nats, who promptly grinned back at him. “I… I don’t know where we’d go.”

“I had my assistant look at some places. There’s one with a pool. We could do a barbecue, swim…”

“How long have you been planning this?” he asked, and Darcy glanced toward the ceiling.

“Baby, please –”

“I didn’t say ‘no’,” he cut in, and she closed her eyes, sighing. “I’m sorry I’m such a wet blanket…”

“No, it’s fine,” she murmured. “Maybe… maybe we’ll go after you’ve wrapped…”

She went quiet, keeping her eyes closed. Nats filled the silence and Bucky picked her up, kissing her face, as he shuffled closer to Darcy. She’d opened her eyes and he stroked her face with his knuckles, a smile beginning to form on her face.

“This place is a fortress, baby,” she whispered, and he nodded. “She’ll be okay.”

 _What if something happened to us?_ came the voice in the back of his mind, the one that kept him apart from the rest of the world. It was the voice that made him so reluctant to ever leave Nats’ side.

“Yeah,” he replied. “We’ll go.”

Darcy blinked, grinning. “Really?”

He nodded before he could take it back, feeling the familiar dread begin to seep in. Darcy leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, before kissing Nats’ little head.

-

Standing in the hallway a few days later, he was getting it from his mom Judie.

“It’s only one night.”

“Yeah, Ma, I know,” he murmured.

Nats was in her arms, Darcy whispering to her every praise. He’d never spent more than a few hours apart from their child. He knew it had to happen sooner or later – she was a whole other human being, and one day she’d be big enough to look after herself well enough. He didn’t like thinking about that for too long, though. It made him think about all the ways he could screw her up as she grew…

“There’s the landline number,” Darcy said, handing a Post-It note to Judie. “We’ll be on our cells. If something happens, her doctor’s number –”

“I’ve got it,” Judie said, laughing. “Really, honey, it’s going to be fine.”

She looked at Bucky, nodding.

“I raised you.”

“Look how I turned out,” he grunted, and she tutted, unaffected.

He picked up his duffel bag and grabbed the handle of Darcy’s rolling suitcase, moving toward his mother to kiss her on the cheek and then moved to Nats. His heart gave a little squeeze when she grabbed his nose.

“Bye, baby,” he whispered, and she made a little huffing sound.

They left, and Bucky held his breath when they shut the front door behind them. He anticipated hearing a distant cry, but there was nothing but the TV playing beyond the walls. Darcy rubbed his arm, a small smile forming.

“Let’s go.”

They hired a car. Darcy’s assistant had dropped it off earlier. Bucky hadn’t driven in months, but he’d missed it a little, being behind the wheel. It was a white Kia Cerato, smaller than his Buick, with the trusty A/C that Darcy cranked up the second they slipped into their seats. She programmed the GPS for the house they booked for the night. It was a couple hours away, and they’d get there a little after lunch.

Bucky slipped on his sunglasses, sensing Darcy’s eyes on him and he turned to her, seeing her smirk.

“Hey, handsome,” she whispered, and he smiled, leaning toward her to kiss her.

Darcy’s hand came up to cup his jaw, slipping her tongue between his lips. The heat of the kiss caught him off-guard and he groaned softly, Darcy’s giggle her reply. She pulled back after several seconds, the heat rising in her cheeks.

“We better slow down before I climb on top of you,” she whispered. She rubbed his unshaven jaw, staring at his mouth. “And then we’ll never leave.”

“I’m up for it –”

They both laughed and Darcy shook her head.

“Later, Mister,” she whispered, and he nodded.

She pulled back, sitting in her seat, her hands in her lap. Bucky’s hand went to adjust himself in his jeans and he checked the mirrors before pulling his seatbelt on.

The drive itself felt strange. They never went anywhere without Nats. Sometimes Bucky left the apartment alone, like when he went to sign his new one-movie contract with RKB. He dealt with that stress when he returned home by holding Nats for three hours straight, despite his growling stomach. At least he didn’t drink or throw several pills down his throat.

At one point, Darcy’s hand came to rest on his thigh and she left it there for the remainder of the trip.

It was one night. This time tomorrow, they’d be packing up and leaving to go home. Days went by in a flash sometimes. Other times, they dragged on and on. He was with the love of his life. He wasn’t running away. He wasn’t going to get in a car accident.

They pulled up at the house, a two-storey Colonial with a towering iron gate. Bucky rolled down the window and took the little pass Darcy handed him, waving it in front of the reader. The gate began to open and Bucky glanced behind them, seeing if anyone was hanging around.

The street only had a few houses. Each property had sweeping lawns, swimming pools, things that never interested Bucky back in Hollywood when he moved there years ago.

As they drove up the driveway and parked, the gate was closing behind them. Bucky switched off the engine and looked around again, while Darcy burst into a smile.

“God, this garden –”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “Helluva joint.”

“Surprised they don’t have a couple peacocks hanging around,” Darcy added, sounding less enthusiastic. “The amount of water they must waste…”

She shook her head.

“I’m meant to be enjoying myself.”

She got out of the car and Bucky gave a little sigh, bracing himself for it all. He stepped out, slamming the door as Darcy began to walk up to the front door.

He could hear the distant yelling of some kids in the neighborhood and a dog barking as he went to the trunk to get their bags. He followed Darcy through the front door she’d left wide open, shutting it behind him and looking it.

There were high ceilings and walls covered with art. It smelt of floor polish and something vaguely musty. The place lacked anything personal, which Bucky supposed was better if it was meant to be like a hotel. Everything about the place seemed trapped in a particular time, no future or past to it.

He followed the sound of Darcy rummaging in the distance, leaving their bags near the front door.

He found her checking the fridge, taking out bread and cheese, then uncorking a bottle of wine. She turned to him, smiling.

“So much food!”

He nodded, smiling back at her.

“You can tell Bruno you’re not going hungry,” she added, and Bucky nodded.

Bruno was his trainer RKB assigned him. He was a nice guy, polite enough. He didn’t have the highest expectations, since the last one RKB gave him years ago was an opinionated egomaniac like most people in L.A. It didn’t help that he slept with that trainer’s sister… after they did coke in his hotel room at the Chateau Marmont.

Darcy began to make a sandwich and handed it to him, before making her own. He didn’t start to eat until they walked out to the backyard and found a table next to the swimming pool.

He took the wine Darcy offered and they sat opposite each other, eating quietly. He kept glancing around, remembering Nats wouldn’t be there with them, sitting in her high chair or playing on the floor nearby. Darcy seemed to be doing the same, and he reached for her hand to squeeze it.

“I miss her,” she whispered. She cleared her throat. “She’ll be napping right now. Hopefully.”

“My mom’ll have her out cold,” he murmured, and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah… yeah,” she said, grabbing her wine to sip. “It’s only one night.”

“Yeah.”

She pushed her plate aside and Bucky finished his sandwich and then hers, wiping the crumbs away as Darcy watched, a small smile forming on her face.

“I’m workin’ on getting my double-chin back,” he mumbled, chewing.

Darcy grinned. “Chunky Bucky.”

She giggled and he smiled at her, jumping up from his seat to move over to her, his hands going to her hips as he dipped down to kiss her on the mouth.

She tasted of the red wine and he pulled back to look her in the eye.

“I want dessert,” he whispered, and she laughed again.

“You’re… you’re ridiculous,” she whispered back, and he kissed her again, his hands slipping down to undo the drawstring of her shorts, her knowing laugh in his ears.

He hadn’t done this in a little while. He didn’t remember fully when they’d had a moment like this. Probably a few days ago when he managed to corner her in the kitchen while Nats was sleeping. Those stolen moments for rushed love-making wasn’t like this. The air felt charged, his attentiveness was measured. When Darcy lifted her hips to help him take off her shorts, she bit her lip, their eyes locking.

He spread her legs, his hands mapping out her thighs. She shivered, his fingers meeting the soft, warm folds of her. He hitched one leg over his shoulder as he ducked down to kiss her, sucking the skin of her inner thigh as he began to stroke between her lower lips.

“Bucky…”

“Wanna take my time,” he whispered.

He felt her fingers tug at his hair and he hissed, feeling the hot blood rushing through him, reaching the edges of him as he buzzed with arousal, and a second later he pressed his open mouth to her pussy and began to lap at her, closing his eyes.

Darcy moaned, and he felt the flood of her arousal on his fingers and tongue. He worked two fingers inside her in between swirling his tongue up one side of her clit and down the other. He was rewarded with her tightening around him, a soft mewling sound escaping her, her fingers digging into his scalp.

He was reminded then that with the new movie coming out, he was expected to wear hair extensions or a wig, but if he grew it out, he’d be able to avoid that. And Darcy would have more to grab onto. He wasn’t about to thank RKB for having his wife tug his hair more during sex, but that seemed like a silver lining.

He moaned, feeling her getting sloppy wet, her hips rocking into him, and he pulled back a little, wiping his mouth on her bare thigh.

He watched her face as she rocked into his hand, her own fingers moving down to play with her clit, her eyes half-shut as she met his gaze again. She made a sound, like she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling, and she led him by the hair again to press his mouth to her cunt.

He stayed down there, teasing her to the edge, her whole body trembling as she gripped his fingers, his scalp tingling. Her heel came down to his back and he let her have it, working her over with his mouth and tongue, hearing her gasp, and then she flew.

“Fuck,” she panted, and he felt it – her body squeezing and then slackening, her hand losing its grip, her thighs trembling through the aftershocks.

He didn’t waste a drop, licked her clean and kissed her mound, her shaky laughter filling his ears as she tried to push him off of her oversensitive parts.

He pulled back, moving up to kiss her on the mouth, Darcy’s movements more passive. He moved away to grab his glass of wine to sip, watching his wife begin to drift off.

She’d pulled up her knees, shifting to lean back, her eyes closed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was so beautiful, and peaceful there in the quiet. He picked up his glass and went back into the house, retrieving the bags from the front door.

The master bedroom had a four-poster bed and a Van Gogh on one wall, the man with a pipe and bushy beard. Bucky sipped his wine as he began to unpack his duffel bag, taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one, exhaling through his nose as he considered the books Darcy packed.

He took out his phone and fired off a text to his mom, checking in with her. He opened a window and wondered what else he could do.

He was meant to be relaxing, finding time for himself. He hated that. He didn’t want that. He found an ashtray and wandered back out to the kitchen.

If Nats were there, he’d be watching a movie or something, waiting for her to wake up. Or he’d be with Darcy, or training. This was just one night, and he was already restless. They’d been there maybe half an hour at most.

He drained his glass, pouring some more before walking to the living room. He glanced through the window to see Darcy still sitting still in her chair, and his stomach flipped.

God, he was lucky. Luckiest bastard in Hollywood, probably. He put her through so much. All she wanted was some time alone. She worked so hard. She hadn’t done a movie that year, taking a break since they got married last year. He wondered what that would be like for her, having a husband more famous and better paid.

She was the better actor, though. He hoped she knew that.

He found the remote and flipped on the TV, flicking through the channels to find the last ten minutes of Casablanca playing on TCM, and he tried to settle in his seat, taking out another cigarette as he mashed his first one in the ashtray.

He smoked and watched, and he was still able to hear the kids playing outside. He thought of Nats again and he sipped more wine. He put his cigarette aside and rubbed his eyes, urging himself to stop worrying, to let himself loosen up.

He heard Darcy open the door to the backyard and walk into the living room, her shorts back on. She gave him a little sleepy smile he returned.

“Thinking about her?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. It was a relief that he didn’t have to explain.

She moved to lean down, brushing her lips to his temple, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“How long was I out?”

“Maybe ten minutes,” he whispered back.

They watched the end of the movie and Bucky turned in her arms, their noses brushing. Darcy was searching his face.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Thinking about you,” he replied. “About you makin’ more art. One day people’ll study you in film school.”

Darcy gave a snort. “I hope not.”

“Come on, you’re gifted,” he said, and she pulled back, making a face. “Darcy Lewis 101. I’ll teach it…”

“When you’re all washed up?” she teased, and he nodded.

“I very nearly was.”

“Bullshit,” she retorted. “Stephen wrote Jack for you. You weren’t ever in danger off being a wash-up. You’re a cultural icon.”

“ _Winter Soldier_ is. James Barnes is,” he corrected, feeling that twist in his gut, the voice in his head telling him to argue with her. “That ain’t me.”

“But without you, there’d be no James Barnes,” she retorted, pulling away from the embrace.

She’d lost all humor.

“I thought you were working on this with Betty Ross,” she said, and he looked away, shaking his head. “What? It’s relevant. You’re about to do this massive movie again, with those corporate assholes. Your face on billboards, magazines… you’ll make a billion dollars for RKB. Or more.”

He scoffed this time. “God, no. Prequels never make that much.”

“There hasn’t _been_ a _Winter Soldier_ prequel!” she said, her arms wide. “How can you know that? Jesus – even if a fraction of the people who saw the first one see the prequel, that’s more than what the budget is.”

Bucky looked at the TV.

“Baby –”

“That ain’t me,” he said again, and he looked at her properly, seeing her face fall. “Alright? I got a lucky break eight years ago, and now they wanna make more money. I’m happy that Steve’s got the writing gig, but it ain’t me.”

“You have –”

“The Oscars are bullshit!” he said, and Darcy flinched. “You know it. I know it. _Saving Private Ryan_ lost, for cryin’ out loud -”

“Except I have one, too, alright!” Darcy snapped, and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, realizing his mistake. “I was the naïve little girl that used her shampoo bottle to practise my acceptance speech in the bathroom mirror.”

“I didn’t mean –”

Darcy gave a short little laugh. “Oh, yes, you did. You did mean it, Bucky. And maybe they are stupid and political, but it meant something to me. It should mean something to you, too. We did those movies together.”

“I know,” he said, standing up to follow her out of the living room. They walked into the kitchen and he gave a sigh. “It’s just not what I expected –”

“So you talk about it with Betty,” Darcy interrupted. “You talk about it with me. I’m supposed to support you, too…”

He ducked his head, nodding. _Brooklyn Baby_ was never as popular as _The Death of a Marriage_ , but it was a beautiful expression of love and nostalgia. It propelled Steve’s career further. It cemented Darcy’s talent to the audience that only knew her from their first movie together.

“Bucky…” she whispered, and he looked at her, his eyes prickled.

He didn’t expect his body to react that way. He hadn’t cried in a while. Those moments were further apart, but still painful. He had his prescription and his hours upon hours talking with Betty Ross. He had Darcy and Nats. He had Steve and his mother and Wanda in Hollywood.

“You’re cycling,” she murmured, and he nodded.

She was referring to the rapid mood changes, cycling through misery to irritability to elation. It happened less often now he was on the Remeron at night, the little salmon-coloured ovals that knocked him the fuck out for weeks before his body adjusted. He’d gradually increased his dosage when Betty gently prompted him.

“Baby…”

“I hate that I’m like this,” he mumbled. “I hate that I’m needy –”

Darcy took his face in her hands and he gave a short sniff, his eyes misting. He wasn’t able to look away when she tilted his head up to her like this.

“It’s okay to need me, Bucky,” she said. “I need you, too.”

“Not like this.”

They went quiet and she stroked his face, and he could only watch her eyes, feeling his chest tighten.

“I wish I could make you happy,” she whispered.

She whimpered, and he pulled her closer, holding her to him as she began to cry. He stroked her hair, wrapping his arm around her waist until she settled in his lap.

He pulled back to kiss her face, seeing the tear tracks on her cheeks. He kissed her mouth without closing his eyes, hoping she could feel the reverence in his touch.

“You do make me happy,” he whispered, and she bit her lip. “Trying to measure how much I love you would be like trying to empty the East River with my bare hands.”

He could see Nats in her expression. He knew she resembled him more, but the way she moved through the world was more like her mother.

“Everything good in my life is you,” he whispered. “And Nats.”

“Bucky…”

She seemed to hesitate, trying to look away. She looked burdened by something, her brows furrowing.

“God, what if something happened to either of us?” she whispered. “Why the hell did we do it, bring another person into the world? I’m scared she’ll hate me one day. For… for being this famous woman with a famous husband. She won’t have a normal life…”

She sniffled.

“I shouldn’t say it. I’d never take it back. I can’t picture life without her. I literally cannot remember what the world was like before she was born…”

“I know,” Bucky murmured. He knew exactly how she felt.

“I shouldn’t say it,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t… I don’t like thinking about it.”

“If anything happened to me –”

“No, Bucky,” she cut in. She shut her eyes.

“It all goes to you and Nats, all of it,” he said, and Darcy stared at him. “I told May I want you to have everything. _Both of us_ gone is less likely…”

Darcy went silent, nodding. She moved off of his lap and offered her hand and he took it, following her out to the kitchen. He picked up the bottle of merlot and glanced at Darcy. She nodded and he poured her another glass, pushing it toward her.

He watched her sip, her eyes on the marble counter.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and she looked at him, frowning. “For what I said about the Oscars.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was being sensitive. You’re the only person who gets it. My family doesn’t care. They still don’t understand my career... I think they’re a little relieved I took the time off.”

Bucky was sure his mom felt the same way at times, too. She was supportive but didn’t know why it mattered so much.

Darcy hopped onto the counter, swinging her legs.

“Maybe they’re just waiting for me to stop completely.”

“Do you want to?” he asked, and she met his eye.

“I don’t… I should, shouldn’t I? I don’t want Nats raised by nannies. I don’t want to be this narcissistic woman she only sees some nights.”

“That would never be you,” Bucky said. “And there’s two of us. I haven’t got anything after this movie, I got nothin’ to stop me from being a stay-at-home dad…”

Darcy’s lips quirked. “You’d want that?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he said, and they both grinned. “I’ve only been without Nats a few hours and I’m already a mess. I could stay in the trailer while you’re on the set. We’d go anywhere, the three of us.”

“That’s too much,” Darcy said, shaking her head, but her smile never faltered. “What if -?”

She cut herself off, looking away.

“What?” he asked, and she locked eyes with him. “Darce… what is it?”

She rolled her eyes again, taking another sip before passing the glass to Bucky.

“Figures I bring this up when it’s the first night we’re ever apart from her,” she whispered. She cleared her throat. “I need you, too, because… Because I want another baby.”

Bucky’s eyebrows hiked, and he fogged up the glass with the slight cough he made in surprise. He coughed louder a second time, his fist pressed to his lips.

“We always said… _babies_ , plural. Babies…”

“Yeah,” he managed to reply. “I didn’t know if… I mean, I wanted to ask...”

“What?” she blurted.

“Yeah.”

It felt like too much. How was he meant to ask her go through that all over again? The first time was something she endured. She didn’t shy away from sharing the worst parts of her pregnancy with him. He wasn’t going to demand she do it again when it was convenient to him.

“How many kids do you want?” she asked, and his eyes widened further. “Come on, there has to be a limit –”

“Limit?”

“I thought maybe one was fine with you, I didn’t know your Irish would start rising.”

She began to giggle and he narrowed his eyes at her, leaning closer. It wasn’t as if they had taken many precautions lately. Bucky had never worn a condom with Darcy, and every time they had sex he didn’t finish inside her anymore. He’d missed it, but the subject hadn’t come up.

He stood between her knees, his hands gliding up her thighs to wrap around her waist, their noses brushing.

“I can go up to three, maybe four,” she whispered.

“Wow, that is very Irish,” he replied, grinning. “Though I was an only child…”

“Why didn’t you fuck me by the pool earlier?” she murmured, and he kissed the corner of her mouth, shifting her body against his.

They’d had this conversation before, countless times. Bucky knew the answer. He liked going down on her. He liked eating pussy, he liked getting his face and hair all messed up by Darcy. He didn’t necessarily need her to return the favour every time. Sometimes he liked going without for that extra bit longer.

“You fell asleep,” he retorted, and she smiled into a long kiss that ended with his lower lip between her teeth.

“Nice try,” she murmured. “How are you feeling now?”

He was pulled back from the haze of need, blinking at her. He tried to feel the emotions in his body. He knew only minutes ago he felt a wave of sorrow, something like a dread twisting in his guts, with the urge to cry. Now, he could feel he was hard in his jeans, and he didn’t want to stop looking at Darcy, didn’t want to be apart from her again.

“Needy,” he said, naming it. “Want you.”

His voice was rough and she nodded, her smile fading a little.

“Do you want to -?”

“Let’s watch a movie,” he said, shaking his head. “Then we can cook somethin’ and have dinner.”

She nodded, cupping his jaw. “Okay. But I’ll pick the movie.”

-

They polished off the bottle of merlot while watching _Dazed and Confused_ , and by the end Darcy was drifting in and out of her nap with her feet settled in Bucky’s lap.

“I think I’m drunk,” she mumbled, stretching her arms. “Or maybe just sleepy.”

“Maybe both.”

Darcy turned her head to meet his eye, a little smile forming. The credits rolled as they both wandered back out to the kitchen, Bucky’s arm around her as she hummed tunelessly. The sun was still up and wouldn’t be setting for another couple of hours. Bucky loved the long summer nights, but the heat was making his shirt stick to his chest and back.

He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it off, dumping it on the counter as he went to the fridge, Darcy giggling as she leaned against the counter. He scrubbed his hand through his hair as he investigated the hoard of food inside.

“Burgers?”

“Is James Barnes going to _cook_?” Darcy retorted, giving a little gasp. “Someone alert the media –”

“What, do I have a reputation for not liftin’ a finger?” he said, grabbing the black bean burgers from the fridge. “I thought I was a drug baron owin’ child support.”

Darcy flashed a grin. “You mean to tell me those are lies spread for clicks?”

He lifted his brows and she snickered.

“Whatever, wino. Try not to fall over, my hands are full…”

He walked outside, Darcy right behind him with the burger buns and a couple of plates. Bucky inspected the barbecue, crouching to touch the gas canister.

“Don’t blow it up,” Darcy mumbled through a mouthful of sliced tomato.

“I won’t, it’s fine,” he said, and he stood up to open the lid of the barbecue and flicked it on.

He had no idea what he was doing, and he was sure it was obvious, but he didn’t really give a shit as long as it got the job done. His hand hovered over the metal until he felt it get hot enough and then he slapped the burgers down. They began to sizzle immediately.

“How about that?” he said, glancing over his shoulder, only to see Darcy’s retreating back, her hips swinging as she walked back inside.

She returned a minute or so later with her arms full of condiments and a couple beers, handing one to Bucky before kissing his neck.

There was something about that, her kissing him automatically, that made him pause. He was reminded that she was always going to be around.

“They smell good,” Darcy murmured, looking down at the burgers.

“You smell good,” Bucky said, and she flashed a smile.

“Yeah?”

He slanted his mouth over hers and she sighed, her hands on his back and stomach, his hand in her hair while the other held the flipper. It was a slow sort of kiss, steadily stoking that fire from earlier.

When they broke apart, he felt her fingers glide over his abdomen in lazy circles, her eyes scanning him from hairline to mouth.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“What?” he said. “About the baby?”

“Yeah, but… about measuring… measuring your love for me.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, baby, I meant it. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Christ, you’re my _wife_ …”

She grinned at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I am…”

He cuddled her to him, and she sighed against him, kept herself wrapped around his middle as the burgers cooked, and in a few minutes he deemed them edible enough and put them aside, kissing her on the forehead before moving to sit down in the chairs by the pool.

Darcy used ketchup, mayo and mustard plus some hot sauce on the side, while Bucky stuck with an excess of ketchup. She lifted her burger and took a bite, chuckling a second later as she chewed.

“You always do that,” she said, and he smirked.

“What.”

“You always wait for me to see if it’s good or not,” she said, and she was right. He tended to try to gauge her reaction before trying a new thing.

“Verdict?”

“Not poisonous,” she replied, wiping her mouth with her hand and swallowing. “And pretty yummy.”

“Okay, good,” he said, and he took a big bite.

They ate in silence, which was always a good sign. He liked the burger, but he knew it wasn’t probably enough. Although Bruno hadn’t put the fear of God into him yet, he had insisted that Bucky try to increase his calorie intake.

“You want some potato chips?” Darcy asked, reading his mind.

Fuck, he loved her so fucking much. He smiled, nodding.

She walked back inside, retrieving a couple choices. She threw him a bag with a green label, opening the blue labelled one that Bucky guessed was the regular sea salt one.

“Jalapeno,” he read, and then he popped his open. He shoved a handful into his mouth gracelessly, Darcy doing the same.

“Ralph Fiennes drank a huge pint of Guinness every day to put on weight for _Schindler’s List_ ,” Darcy mumbled through her mouthful.

“Lucky bastard,” Bucky muttered. RKB weren’t paying him to gain a beer belly exactly.

“Also, Jared Leto would melt like, two pints of ice cream and drink them when he was putting on all that weight that other time –”

“I ain’t doin’ that,” Bucky said. “Maybe get me a mini one and some Reese’s peanut butter cups to stick in it…”

Darcy grinned. “I’ll hold you to that one. Want to see a chonky Bucky…”

“I thought you wanted a _chunky_ Bucky,” Bucky said, chuckling.

“Yeah, chonky is the same thing. _Chonky_ Bucky’s thighs that go _thonky_ …”

She began to giggle and Bucky scooted his chair over to hers, grabbing her bare ankle with a crumb-covered hand, making her squeak.

“What about your butt?” she asked, and his brows lifted.

“What about my butt, lil’ lady?” he retorted, tilting his head. “You seem invested.”

“I am!” Darcy said, holding up a hand, chewing with her mouth open now. “I want that butta-butta-butt-butt to pat. I want it like a goddamn shelf, straight out… what’s Bruno doing about your butt?”

“Bulgarian squat dips, and they’re the worst,” he said, and it wasn’t an exaggeration.

He had trouble walking after doing those, and he knew it was only going to get worse. He grabbed his beer to wash down some of the salt and burger, Darcy watching him watch her.

He wanted to ride this high with her. He wanted to feel this light and airy always. He looked away, thinking about where they were, with the sun low in the sky in the distance.

“You wanna go for a swim?” Darcy asked, and he nodded.

Feeling a little mischievous and wanting to make her laugh some more, he put aside his beer and stood up, his hands going to unbutton his jeans and pull down his fly.

“Are we… skinny dipping?” Darcy asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. She put her hand over her mouth, making an exaggerated gasp like before. “ _Bucky_ …”

“You chicken?” he retorted, and she licked her lips, watching him pull everything down and kick aside his clothes.

She pulled her knee up, swinging it as he took a step back, his arms wide. He even did a turn for her, and she giggled, biting her lip.

“You got a great ass!” she yelled, and he laughed, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“I married a better one.”

He took the couple steps to the edge and jumped in, the cool water meeting his skin with a loud splash, and he was under, the sound nothing but the muted kicking of his feet.

He breached the surface, gasping for air, running his hands over his face, water dripping off his nose.

Darcy still watched him so he began to circle around, making her giggle.

“Water’s great.”

“I have a bikini,” she called, and he shook his head.

“Don’t need it.”

She put her legs down, moving off of her chair to walk over to him, standing over him with her beer.

“I’m… possibly drunk,” she said, but she put the bottle down, her hands going to pull at her shirt.

He saw her undress all the time. Bucky knew he was less self-conscious than her, electing to sleep naked more often than not. Before Nats was born, he’d sometimes lounge around the house in the buff. It wasn’t that he disliked clothes, he preferred not being restricted by them.

“Bikini’s a better idea,” she whispered to herself, tugging off her shorts and underwear.

She sat bottomless, the little patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs on display, her wide hips that Bucky loved to be between pale and soft. She cupped her stomach, sitting on the edge of the pool with her bra on, an old maternity one that no longer fit.

He moved up beside her, water splashing as he rested his chin by her knee.

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m fat,” she replied, and he shook his head. “Oh, come on. I am bigger.”

“Yeah,” he said, and she blinked at him. “I love it. I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to her knee.

“I like how you bounce.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Darcy said, pretending to grumble. Her hands went to the back of her bra strap and she unclasped it, her breasts bare, her nipples pebbled. “And they’re only going to get bigger again…”

He moved back, and Darcy pinched her nose as she dove into the water.

It was quiet for all of two seconds before she reemerged, her dark hair slick, her face wet as she bobbed up and down.

He tugged her closer and they circled the water together, Bucky’s hand on her waist. Darcy frowned when his other hand grabbed her hip.

“I’ll weigh you down and you’ll drown.”

“It’s not that deep,” he replied, shaking his head.

She wrapped her thighs around his middle and he gave a happy sigh, pressing a wet kiss to her lips. Darcy had been tensing, only to loosen once she felt the first swipe of his tongue, their eyes closing as they pushed against each other.

He felt it again, the slow burning, his stomach fluttering with anticipation. There was no-one else there, no interruptions.

He had to ask again, just to clarify. He _wanted_ to ask her.

“You wanna make another baby with me?” he whispered.

He broke away from her to say it, and Darcy looked up at him, her eyes so big and blue. It felt like a long time, him waiting for her, but he didn’t sense her uncertainty.

“Yeah,” she finally breathed, and they both smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

She kissed him, and they both clutched one another as they moved together, tongues tangling. They began to move back, until Darcy’s back was against the edge of the pool, Bucky crowding her as he drank from her, his hips beginning to roll, to seek her out.

The breathy little gasps she was making only spurred him on, made him buzz with arousal, his hand cupping her breast and rolling it.

Tussling with her against the pool’s edge, he didn’t let her reach between his legs, not yet. He wanted to draw this out longer, and she gave a throaty chuckle, knowing his game.

“Want you,” she whispered. “Want you inside me…”

He answered her with a rough kiss, his hand delving between them to play with her under the water, pressing his two fingers inside her with ease, pushing up against her G-spot.

She drew a ragged breath. “Bucky…”

She was so tight and warm, even with the distraction of the water, and he bumped his cock against her stomach, watching her face.

“You’re gonna make me come…”

They never got old, her declarations. She was never timid about it, appetite for him, her body craving that release. She loved to tell him every time that she was about to climax, and he loved it, too.

She squeezed her fingers hard as she came, her eyes flying shut and she gasped, and he cuddled her to him, holding her through it, and then she caught him in a smothering kiss a second later, so determined to have her way with him as well.

“Want you to come inside me,” she whispered, her mouth diving down to suck and bite at his neck, her hand managing to latch onto his cock in the water and stroke him fast.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, rocking into her grip.

That determination drove him crazy. He had to stop himself from letting himself go, pulling back to be apart from her, at least far enough for her to drop her hand in confusion, a little whine escaping her that made him chuckle.

“Bucky…”

“C’mere, I wanna – fuckin’…”

He moved to pull himself up over the edge, yanking Darcy up after him, laying her down on the stone. He glided down her bare stomach, pushing her legs apart as Darcy began to laugh breathlessly.

“God, I just wanna kiss ya everywhere…”

He latched onto her clit and Darcy’s hands found the back of his head, her hips canting to meet his face. He loved the taste of her, so warm and earthy, his arms wrapped around her thighs as he buried himself in her.

“Bucky…”

When she came, her thighs pressed against his ears and he groaned along with her, licking it all away, panting when he moved back.

Spread out the way she was, he could see everything. Her wet hair was fanned out, her eyes heavy-lidded, her skin glowing. She gave a little shiver and Bucky roved back up to meet her mouth, kissing her as she closed her eyes.

“M’so tired,” she whispered, and he nodded. “But I want you.”

Her hand glided down from his hair to his neck and then his left shoulder, rubbing the top of his arm where her name rested with _Natalie_ underneath it. His only tattoos, and he still forgot they were there sometimes.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Get inside me…”

“You’re drunk, and you’re sleepy,” he said, and she shook her head.

“Gimme…”

He scooped her up, carrying her back inside. He placed her on the couch and walked into the bedroom and slipped into the en suite bathroom to find some towels and grabbed a couple, along with a blanket that sat across the bed before returning to her.

She was already sleeping, and he smiled at her, wrapping her up and kissing her face.

He went back outside to put his underwear back on, moving around to clean up their dirty dishes. He took his time, grabbing his cigarettes when he was done to smoke outside with another beer.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through to his contacts.

Judie picked up after several rings, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted more – to hear Nats’ voice, or to know she was asleep.

“Hey, how are you two?” Judie asked, and Bucky rubbed his eyes.

“Good. Darce is having a nap. We had a little swim. How’s Nats?”

“She went to sleep about an hour ago. We read the zoo book. No tears, either. She’s been great.”

Bucky nodded, then remembered she couldn’t see him.

“That’s good, Ma.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just,” he rubbed his eyes again, sighing. “It feels weird, just the two of us.”

“I know. But it’s only for one night.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Thank you for… thank you for everything.”

“No problem…”

He kept asking her about the afternoon she had with Nats, and there wasn’t anything unusual to report. He was glad that she hadn’t cried inconsolably. For the most part, she seemed to be a pretty laid back baby. When he hung up, he lit another cigarette, seeing the sun was finally gone, the garden dark.

He glanced over by the pool and pushed off from his chair, moving to strip down once more. He stuck his cigarette in his mouth and slid into the water, keeping his head upright, before leaning back to begin floating in the dark on his back.

He could only hear the water in his ears and his breathing, and he closed his eyes for several seconds, taking a long drag before exhaling softly.

-

He returned to the living room, finding Darcy watching a hauntingly familiar film, _Ashes of Iwoshima_ , the towels wrapped around her middle and legs, her bare chest and arms shining in the dark.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Darcy said with a slow grin, and Bucky slipped in beside her, pulling the blanket over his naked lower half. Darcy’s hand already was already reaching over his bare hip under the blanket to tug on him and Bucky shot her a look, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna do that with me on TV at the same time?”

“No,” she said, and she let go of him to pick up the remote, glancing at the screen and smirking. “You’re a baby there.”

“Twenty-eight,” he said, and Darcy turned the TV off.

“Same difference,” she replied, and she shifted next to him, turning her body toward him. “What time is it?”

“Nine. Nine somethin’,” he whispered, his hand reaching to brush up her chest, stroking the soft skin of her décolletage. It was addictive, the feel of her on his fingers.

“That’s twice, now,” she said, and he met her eye. “You going down on me and running away.”

“Didn’t run…”

“We can do it more than once,” she said, and he nodded. “Or we don’t have to do it at all…”

He nodded, reaching to cup her cheek. He knew her face so well. He knew every expression, every contour, each little mark and crease. He rubbed her plush lower lip and she pursed her lips together to kiss his fingertips, her eyes glued to his face.

“You make me happy,” he said, and she made a little sound, like she’d been caught off-guard. “And I’ll get better again. I think when we slow down like this –”

“You can’t ignore it anymore,” she finished, and he nodded. “But I want you to tell me what you’re feeling always, Bucky. You’re not a burden…”

“I know,” he said, nodding. His throat felt tighter. “I mean, I know I should think that. It’s hard…”

He rolled his lip between his teeth, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t wanna be like my old man,” he whispered. “I don’t think he ever told my ma just how sad he was.”

Darcy began to stroke his face. “I wish I could’ve met him.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, sniffling. He swiped at his eyes. “Shit, I don’t wanna cry…”

“You can –”

“Yeah, but I don’t… wanna start, or I won’t stop,” he mumbled, putting his face in his hands. He huffed. “Goddamn it.”

He didn’t weep, just cried steadily for several minutes as Darcy held him. Every time he thought of his father it happened. He couldn’t not cry over him. It sometimes felt like no time at all since he was gone, and then he’d turn around and realize it had been nearly thirty years since he died.

When the worst of it subsided, he tilted his head to meet Darcy’s and kissed her, and she sighed into it, her hands going to either side of his face.

“Don’t want you to carry me all the time,” he whispered, and she shook her head.

“You carry me, too…”

“No –”

“Stop,” she said, shaking her head adamantly. “Look at me. I want you. I always wanted you. I’ll always want you. You’re… you’re my soulmate.”

He sucked in a breath, because she said everything he felt, too.

“I feel like I could go crazy with what I feel for you,” she whispered, kissing his face. “Sometimes you’re all I think about all day. I didn’t… I didn’t want to ever scare you –”

“You couldn’t,” he said, shaking his head.

“I just love you so much,” she began to sob and he kissed her, sealing his mouth over hers. She pulled back a second later, still crying. “I think having Nats has made me messier, I used to be really strong…”

“You’re still strong,” he murmured, though he knew what she meant.

After Nats was born, he sensed how raw Darcy felt. She was an emotional person to begin with, but she had changed a lot. She couldn’t watch movies with sad children in them anymore. She’d thrown scripts out when people wanted to cast her in gritty, tragic roles that reflected Natalie in _The_ _Death of a Marriage_. Cassandra in _Brooklyn Baby_ had been a lot like Natalie in the sense that she was molded the character for herself over the course of the production, taking what the script had given her and fleshing out a real person, and although people for the most part would never get over Natalie, Cassandra was as real and in Bucky’s opinion, just as worthy of note.

But maybe he was biased. A little.

“I’m softer,” she murmured, sniffing. “God…”

She said something in Yiddish that Bucky didn’t know and rolled her eyes, stroking his face again.

For a little while, they only sat together, breathing and holding one another, and Bucky wished it wouldn’t end, that he could be both there with Darcy but also Nats would be okay. Not necessarily without them, but he wished he could stay safe with Darcy and choose when to leave, when to move on. If they stayed this way, the future never had to reveal itself. The past was the past, but the present could be forever, warm and safe and spilling over with love.

“Let’s go to bed,” Darcy said eventually, and he nodded, the reluctance creeping over him. She sensed it, squeezing his hand. “The night’s not over yet. And we get to sleep in tomorrow.”

He remembered then that they’d been up since before dawn, like most mornings. Nats was consistent that way, which meant they turned in early each night as well to keep up with her. If they were home, they’d both be in bed by now. Bucky’s sleep was still pretty shitty, but he usually got a handful of hours. He stopped himself from telling Darcy that he thought she was being too optimistic.

“Okay,” he whispered, and he peeled himself away from the couch, throwing the blanket over one shoulder as he began to shuffle out with Darcy in tow.

She showered alone while he lay flat on his back in bed as he listened, and once she was done and brushing her teeth at the sink, he flashed a little smile at her in the mirror.

“Maybe while I’m in the shower you can watch more of my movie downstairs.”

Darcy made finger-guns at him and he chuckled. She was so adorable.

He slipped into the shower and washed, the water waking him up a little. When he slipped back out, Darcy was there, reaching for him before his hand reached the towel on the rack. She ducked her head and took him in her mouth, his body flooded again, suddenly shivering at her touch.

When she pulled back to pump him in her fist, sighing a little, she said, “I think I get it. Why you like it so much. ‘Cause I like it, too…”

She meant putting her mouth on him and he nodded, moaning a second later as her lips wrapped around him again. She took him far enough that her nose brushed his pubic hair and he hissed, her hands cupping his balls as he bit his lip.

“Fuck, baby…”

“You taste nice,” she murmured, licking and swirling her tongue. “Don’t think I tell you enough. You taste good –”

“You taste good, too,” he said, his voice tighter when she pressed down on the space just behind his balls, to massage his prostate from the outside. “No, I don’t wanna come yet…”

He could feel his body teetering the line and he hissed, Darcy’s mouth moving faster and sloppier.

“Darcy…”

She pulled back and he grabbed her by the waist, walking her back out of the bathroom, dripping water on the carpet as they landed together on the bed. Their kiss was messy as Bucky wrapped Darcy’s thighs around his hips, the crown of his cock already nudging at her seam.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” he hissed, sinking into her, Darcy’s eyes wide. He began to rock and Darcy gripped his arms, her nails digging in as she pushed back against him.

He moved slow and hard, punctuating little sounds ebbing from Darcy’s mouth with each thrust. He wasn’t doing this to get it over with. He wanted it to be earned, the little cry that would come from her when she fell over the edge.

He dragged across her clit, kissing her hard and they climbed together, and Darcy couldn’t keep quiet, like the words were spilling out of her.

“You feel so good, oh, my God… I love you, I _love you_ …”

She was tensing, seeking out the friction, her hand between them to play with herself, and Bucky watched her fight with it, wanting it, but never wanting to shut her eyes.

He shifted her legs up so that the cradle of her hips was at a different angle, and he began to hit a spot that had her eyes widening further, and he could feel her growing wetter.

“I’m gonna…”

He flattened her to the mattress and she came, trembling all over, her gasp dissolving into a groan as she clenched around him while he sucked at her neck. He waited a few seconds before beginning to move again, slower at first while Darcy recovered.

Soon he was panting like her, pushing a little deeper, his thrusts picking up speed.

He said nothing at all, not until he came, clutching her flush against him as he spilled inside her.

“ _Fuck_ …”

-

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up later with his arm across Darcy’s stomach, face-down on the bed while she slept on her back beside him. The room was dark and he lifted his head, peering around.

He sighed, drifting back to sleep.

-

The sun was up the next time his eyes fluttered open, and he was cuddling Darcy from behind, her long hair dry and in his face. He rubbed his itched nose and Darcy shifted, taking a slow deep breath.

He could feel she’d got dressed at some point, or at least put on a pair of underwear. His hard-on was resting in the cleft of her ass, and he nuzzled the skin of her neck, breathing in her scent.

He could hear children playing somewhere outside, the sound of a distant sprinkler as well. He’d managed to sleep past breakfast, maybe.

His hand slipped up, cupping her breast as he kept kissing her neck, her nipple between his fingers.

Darcy made a soft exhale, a smile spreading on her face.

“Bucky…”

His other hand went down her stomach and he slipped under the waistband of her underwear, slowly stroking her folds. There was no hurry to his movements, not until he could hear the hitch in her breath and he felt her hand come down to grip his hip.

“Bucky…”

Together, they pulled down her underwear, and Bucky pushed her leg up, rubbing further down, slowly inching inside her, his hips pressing into her ass with his knee slotted behind the back of hers.

It was languid, sleepy lovemaking that Bucky didn’t realize he’d craved until now. He liked their urgent sex, or the kind that felt like all inhibitions were wiped away, but this was softer, and he felt so close to Darcy when they were like this. He got the same feeling when she wore his clothes.

When she came, she did it was a sigh and a smile on her face, her cheeks flushed, her eyes half-open. He followed soon after, coming inside her again and staying there for several moments longer than usual, kissing her face.

When he slipped out of her, he saw some of the mess drool out and Darcy cupped her mound, sitting up. She moved to clean up and she returned to him a couple minutes later, still smelling of his musk.

She grabbed her phone and opened up an app, scrolling through it. Bucky watched, recognizing it as a period tracker.

“I’m not ovulating,” she said. “I had a feeling I wasn’t…”

Bucky nodded, watching her put her phone back and turn over to cuddle up to him.

“I’ll keep track of it now. Y’know, properly, if we’re… _trying_ …”

“We are,” he murmured, and she gave a little smile. “We’re tryin’.”

-

As the city grew closer, Darcy reached for Bucky’s hand and he squeezed it, raising her fist to kiss her knuckles.

Darcy kept watching his face as he drove.

“Do you think we can do this again?” she said, and he looked at her, wondering what she meant.

She meant all of it. Leaving Nats again sometime in the future to be alone, going through pregnancy again, the aftermath of that as well…

“Yeah,” he said, and Darcy grinned and he mirrored her. “Yeah, we can do it again. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> CHONKY
> 
> P.S. Bulgarian squat dips are the devil incarnate
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
